In The Arms Of The Enemy
by DarkessKnightStarLady
Summary: After Andy's death Prue is finally starting to move on, when she is attacked by Barbas she finds him constantly on her mind, so when he returns to kill her and her sisters something quite unexpected happens. please be nice. please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

In The Arms of the Enemy

_**A/N: this will be a Prue/Barbas story, my friend has been nagging and nagging me to write one so here it goes, and if u don't like the pairing then go back, you've been warned. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also this story takes place between the end of season one and the beginning of season two.**_

"Hey Prue how are you honey?" asked Piper, she remembered that incident with Barbas only two weeks after Andy died, she had almost gone into depression, but she was getting better now slowly, she just liked to make sure she really was getting as better as she says she is.

"Hmmm oh Im fine you know how it is, and Im glad it's a Saturday aswell" said Prue earnestly

"Hmm ok just checking, hey listen what are you doing tonight?" asked Piper, she remembered that she didn't really like working as much anymore, which was good in a way.

"Didn't you say that you were staying in tonight?" asked Leo suddenly orbing in just before Piper asked the question.

"Uhhh yea I did why?" asked Prue looking at Piper as Leo put his arms around her

"Because we were thinking of catching a movie tonight, isn't that right Pheebs?" said Piper as Phoebe walked through the front door

"Yea Prue you should come with us" said Phoebe smiling

"Oh not tonight Pheebs im just too tired" said Prue sympathetically

"Ah come on Prue you haven't had any fun in weeks" said Piper earnestly

"Well i guess i could use some fun" said Prue sheepishly

"But didn't you say that you had urgent work you needed to finish?" said Leo, he couldn't let her leave the house tonight, tonight was the night her destiny began, well that was what the Elders said to him anyways. With desperation in his voice.

"Ah but you could finish that tomorrow night couldn't you?" said Phoebe giving Leo a funny look

"But you were saying earlier that this work is really urgent and that you would rather get it over and done with tonight didn't you?" said Leo trying to convince Prue to stay in tonight.

"It can't be THAT urgent can it?" said Piper giving Leo a funny look, it almost seemed like Leo didn't want her to come? But that was ridiculous Prue and Leo had always gotten along fine so why did Leo all of a sudden not want Prue to come? _Oh well I'll have to talk to him later about it_ thought Piper

"Yea Leo's right I should really get that work done ASAP" said Prue giving in with a sigh, she really shouldn't put urgent work off so much thought Prue.

"Are you sure honey?" asked Phoebe, _wow! It sure seems like Leo really doesn't want Prue to come with us hmm maybe I should try and have a premonition _thought Phoebe as she "accidently" bumped into Leo but to no avail, no premonition she thought sadly.

"Yea im sure you guys go and have fun and enjoy your movie" said Prue looking apologetic.

He felt really guilty about what he just did, but he had to, he was told that he would find out soon about the reasoning for their orders.

_**A/N: ok that's the end of the first chapter, tell me what you think, and please be nice, Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**_


	2. Chapter 2

In The Arms of the Enemy Chapter 2:

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 2; please tell me what you think! Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Well time to finish that work i guess _thought Prue as she made her way to the sun room to finish that report on that French medieval Tiara, as she made her way towards the sun room, she couldn't stop thinking about that night Barbas had attacked her, and what he said to her aswell she thought with a shudder, her mind became fogged as she sat down in front of her laptop as she remembered how intoxicating his scent was when he grabbed her, _but no that's ridiculous his scent isn't intoxicating! _Thought Prue as she started to finish that report, she then started to remember his voice as well _his deep velvety voice! _Thought Prue a voice that sent shivers down her spine as well, _wait! His voice isn't supposed to sound velvety! It isn't velvety! _Thought Prue with weak determination.

She was just beginning to get really stuck into her report when a loud CRASH! Came from the dining room, she looks up quickly and rushes to the kitchen to find nothing there except a broken vase on the floor, she goes to the laundry to get the dustpan and broom, after she cleans the mess up she returns to the dining room wondering how on earth the vase could have broken, her first suspect was the cat, but she was nowhere to be seen, next was some kind of demon or warlock, _but what kind of demon or warlock would break a vase!_ Thought Prue, she was just trying to figure out what happened when...

"Well well what do we have here a confused little witch?" sneered a silky voice from behind her, she wipped around to come face to face with none other than Barbas himself, the man that had invaded her thoughts and dreams for a week now,

"W what do you want Barbas?" asked Prue trying to sound confident, but failing miserably

"Hmmm funny question isn't it, well how's this, I've come to kill you and your little sisters" said Barbas with arrogance in his voice and a challenge in his eyes

"Well you'll have to go through me first if you want to even go near my sisters" said Prue confidently reflecting the challenging look in her eyes

"Oh I don't think so, you see your all alone, nobody is here" said Barbas in a dangerous voice

"No im not Piper and Phoebe are in their rooms" said Prue giving Barbas a blank stare

"Hm nice try witch" said Barbas chuckling and backing Prue up against a wall and saying

"You're all alone tonight" said Barbas smirking grabbing Prue and shimmering them both to...Prue's bedroom? _Why in the world did we end up in here! _Thought Barbas and why couldn't he let go of her! Thought Barbas in a slight panic as he himself started to become intoxicated with her scent,

"Let me go, why did you bring me here? Let me go I said!" said Prue as she wriggled in Barbas's arms trying to get free quickly, but somehow her body seemed to just not want to cooperate with her mind that was going haywire at their closeness, as she became intoxicated by his scent again,

"I personally didn't intend to bring you here you stupid witch! It must be one of your bloody spells" growled Barbas, whose heart was beating a mile a minute at the thought having Prue in his arms, _why am I feeling this? _Wondered Barbas in a panic.

"I did nothing of the sort, and why on earth would I cast a spell to send me to my bedroom with _you!_" said Prue in an angry and outraged voice, _wow he's really buff! _Thought Prue _Wait! Where did that come from?_ Thought Prue confusedly _Im not supposed to be thinking about him! Especially that way! _Thought Prue as her eyes locked with his, she started melting into his eyes, drowning in his light blue eyes as he started leaning in she saw his eyes drop to her lips as hers dropped to his lips, his warm and inviting lips!, she licked her lips in anticipation.

This became his undoing as he closed the distance between their lips. _Oh wow this is amazing!_ Thought Barbas _wait! Im not supposed to be thinking this! Or doing this either! Im not supposed to be kissing this witch! Im supposed to be killing her and her sisters! _Thought Barbas, but thinking that was useless as Prue started to respond, what happened shocked both Prue and Barbas, as Barbas slid his tongue along the outside of Prue's lips, and after a moment Prue opened her mouth, which surprised her as well as Barbas, she would never usually do this, _especially with a demon! _Thought Prue Im _supposed to kill demons not make out with them!_ Thought Prue but all thoughts were soon obliterated as Barbas's tongue slid inside her mouth, swirling around her mouth as her tongue swirled around his mouth fighting for dominance.

He soon found himself fighting a new urge, the urge to roam his hands all over her, and as he soon found out resistance was futile as his hands started roaming her body almost of their own accord. Her heart almost stopped beating as she felt his hands roaming her body, leaving burning trails of fire everywhere they went, his hands went to her breasts first, massaging and kneading them, and what large and well rounded breasts she had! Thought Barbas as his hands slid down to her small waist, then down to her well rounded bum, where he started to pinch and massage her ass, they stopped kissing when the need for air became apparent. Looking into each other's eyes with nothing but desire and lust and something else that they couldn't quite put their finger on at the moment, their breathing was heavy when

"Why did you kiss me?" Asked Prue in a breathy voice, "why did you..." but was cut off when Barbas pulled her closer to him and crashed his lips against hers again, his tongue immediately sliding along the outside of her lips with which she immediately gave him entrance, this time was if possible better than the first time!, his hands roaming all over again, he became more aroused when he felt her hands roaming his body, leaving burning trails of fire everywhere they went, one of her tiny hands was on his chest, while the other tangled itself in his hair, the hand on his chest started to undo the buttons on his black button up shirt, when she finally got his shirt open, his hand slid up under her Red low cut cami top and started fondling her breasts, while one of his large hands was kneading her breast, the other hand was fisted in her hair. He was only further encouraged when she moaned into his mouth, pulling himself closer to herself, the hand on his chest left his chest and went down to his surprisingly tight and well toned ass and squeezed which caused him to automatically jerk his hips towards hers, which gave her more courage to massage his ass, which made him to groan into her mouth, things were becoming more and more heated when...

"Prue?...Prue honey where're back, where are you honey?" shouted Piper and Phoebe

_**A/N: And thats the end of chapter 2, please tell me what you think, nd if u think i should continue, thanx luv ya xoxo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

In the Arms Of The Enemy Chapter 3:

_**A/N: ok this is chapter 3; please tell me what you think, Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

"Prue... sweetie where are ya?" asked Phoebe as she, Piper and Leo came up the stairs.

"damn" muttered Barbas as he and Prue were now able to break apart, they both looked a mess, Barbas with his messy hair, open shirt and wrinkled pants, Prue was also a mess, with her top hitched up to just under her breasts, messy hair and wrinkled pants, she could hear them coming closer, so she quickly straightened up her clothes as best as she could, then trying to get her hair back to something resembling normalcy, as soon as they knocked on her door Barbas shimmered out. _That was close! _Thought Prue

"Come in" said Prue whose breathing was still slightly laboured.

"are you alright honey?" asked Piper looking at Prue's slightly dishevelled appearance, and slightly red face with concern.

"hmm yea Im fine, just having a bit of a nap is all" said Prue looking slightly like a deer caught in headlights.

"yea you look tired" said Phoebe as she stepped further into Prue's room and pulled down her top that was revealing her stomach a bit and...

"there ya go honey" said Phoebe smiling at Prue

"oh thanks Pheebs" said Prue embarrassedly, the blush still remaining on her face a bit. _That was way to close! _Thought Prue_ What the hell just happened?_ Wondered Prue concernedly.

"Are you sure you're alright Prue, you look like you've seen a ghost" said Leo concernedly, _I hope nothing bad happened to her because I practically made her stay home alone!_ Thought Leo frantically.


End file.
